


One Last Shot

by interstellartreasure



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order 66, Original Character(s), ahaha jk... unless ?, also also... i might make this a multichapter fic........., but also? i am very proud to present this fic as certified Ouchies Material by my dearest friend, i had to keep taking breaks while writing bc i genuinely got :[ with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellartreasure/pseuds/interstellartreasure
Summary: After a successful(see: not being killed in the chaos out)undercover recon mission, Selinn swiftly diverts his usual path back to the battalion, choosing to instead chase a signal he believes to be from his missing Master's friend. Unfortunately, minutes before landing, this calm planning is disrupted as Order 66 is given.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	One Last Shot

Selinn was set in believing Vynara was out there, alive. For the first time in months, the General was genuinely hopeful. Void hated to be the one to tear that hope away, but it was quite clear to them that Vynara was not coming back. Over the hours it took to reach this planet, Flicker already searched every shared contact with Vynara to no avail. It was as if xe’d vanished completely.

The truth became even clearer when Void realized they were headed toward the only part of the planet that held densely-populated cities. If Vynara were still alive, xe would’ve surely been found and reported in by now.

Void still had no idea why the others tried to cling to life. It only held them back, to wish for more when the reality was that said person (or people) were no longer there. They didn’t need to immediately take it in as death, but they ought to readjust to the fact they were missing people and plan accordingly. But here Selinn was, dropping nearly everything to chase a signal he took as ‘proof’ Vynara had to be alive.

Void truly didn’t want to hurt Selinn, but they had to tell him. They weren’t willing to leave behind their siblings for too long simply to chase his fantasy, and certainly not on a whim.

They took in a hesitant breath and softly knocked on Selinn’s door, “General?”

“Yes, Void?” Selinn called, quickly opening it, smile warm. Void was taken aback for a moment.

They…  _ missed  _ seeing others smile on this ship--on any of the ships, really. The most they got lately was a grim look or cynical remark; people had begun to give up as Void had years ago.

A part of them was grateful their siblings were finally coming to terms with reality--that they wouldn’t be hurt by some impossible ideal--but another loathed themself for allowing this negativity to spread. It was a virus: infecting every clone and killing the light that once kept them fighting. Void could scarcely remember the last time they saw someone hold such a genuine joy.

“Void?”

“Sir, I…” Void could already see Selinn’s smile begin to fade.

They couldn’t do this. They couldn’t ruin  _ him  _ too.

Of course, it was incredibly unlikely Selinn was to find Vynara again, but  _ if  _ they were somehow successful, it’d bring that life back. Seeing Vynara once more after xyr assumed death would be enough to spark hope again, if even for a few days.

“I wanted to tell you we’re nearing the planet.” Void finished.

Selinn brightened once more, only reaching back in his room to grab his cloak. Void could hear the occasional soft humming of the small disk Selinn kept near; the object that first alerted the Unctials and sent the trio running out with blaster fire on their heels. After that encounter, it should’ve been a quick run back to the battalion, but Selinn insisted to follow it immediately.

Selinn muffled the noise, hiding it somewhere on his person, “I’ll go up front and help 47 land.”

Void nodded, though they couldn’t help but flinch at the other clone’s ‘nickname.’ There was a time they went by a number too, but even in their worst moments now, it felt unnatural. As much as their mind insisted on dehumanizing themself, there was a harshness to the number that even it wouldn’t allow anymore.

It especially hurt to know what ‘47’ used to be before his reconditioning, but Void only allowed themself a shaky sigh before brushing those thoughts away. Now wasn’t the time for that. They swore to turn a blind eye to the clone’s desertion, they did all they could to protect him from questioning, to hide the inconsistencies in the records. It still wasn’t enough. 47’s existence was proof of that. But Void couldn’t linger on it right now.

They followed Selinn toward the front. The General was already in the cockpit, reviewing what to do when they got down there with 47. Void half-listened, taking a last chance to make sure the ship was secure and that they were armed for the landing.

Void didn’t think much when they first felt their comm beep, assuming it was Flicker trying to contact them, but after finally finding their helmet, they glanced at it and froze up. Coruscant. The Commander swiftly answered, face-to-face with Chancellor Palpatine. Before dread could dare to sink in, a wave of sickeningly strong apathy overcame them with one line:

“Execute Order 66.”   
  


Selinn knew not to get his hopes up too much, but a part of him still felt ecstatic at the  _ chance _ of seeing Vynara again. He knew Void didn’t like that--he was well aware they believed it would crush Selinn should it not be true--but, grasping the outline of the disk, he also knew  _ this  _ was the sign,  _ this  _ must be Vynara’s signal.

He even had an idea of where on this planet it was leading him too. Vynara described this place before, it was the planet xe was born on. Xe had a home here on the outskirts of the city they were headed toward, and, though Selinn had never seen it, he was confident he could navigate the area.

“We’ll land there,” Selinn pointed, “It’ll be secluded from the city, but it’s close to xyr place. I’ll lead you two there.”

“And in the case Vynara isn’t there, sir?” 47 asked.

“There will at least be  _ signs _ remaining of where xe was.” He insisted, then softly adding, “There are a few who-”

A sudden pain hit his chest,  _ suffocating _ him. He shuddered, falling against the panel. The ship spun and his vision grew blurry. There was something  _ missing _ \--a sudden rise in the Force before it  _ crashed _ , taking what confidence and stability Selinn had with it. The feeling only lasted a moment, but it left nauseating emptiness behind, tears pricking at his eyes.

If that wasn’t enough, a blaster echoed in the small space. Selinn could no longer hold his weight on the panel, crumpling to the ground. He could feel the blood-- _ his _ blood--trickle down his back.

The shadow of 47’s figure moved to protect Selinn too late. Though he was close to Selinn’s shuddering body, the Jedi could hardly hear his voice, “Commander, stand down!”

_ Void? _   
  


47 didn’t want to shoot Void. He only avoided their shots, trying to ignore the flashing signals behind him when Void hit the ship’s dashboard instead. He knew he had to get out of this tight space, but it was difficult when Void was guarding the small entrance.

The ship shook--a bad sign usually, but 47 quickly recovered and took the opportunity it gave him. He rushed forward as Void’s stable stance broke. He wouldn’t shoot Void, but he could knock the blaster out of their hands.

Void tried hitting back, but they both stumbled away from each other as the ship rumbled louder. 47 would’ve panicked--why, the ship was going to  _ crash _ at this rate--but they much preferred that fate than going through with hurting his sibling.

All the same, when Void came at him again, 47 instinctively pushed him back and threw him to the ground.

Everything in him  _ screamed  _ this was wrong. Though 47 could understand a clone’s reasoning behind shooting the Jedi, when  _ Void  _ silently reached for their blaster and pushed themself back up, aiming for their  _ brother’s  _ face, every sense of rationale  _ failed _ .

47 doesn’t know how Void used to treat him, but he  _ could  _ tell they used to be close at one point. Hell, even if that weren’t the case, Void would  _ never  _ try something like this with any other clone. They were outwardly cynical, but anyone could tell they still tried to avoid putting others at risk whenever possible.

Something must’ve been forcing Void’s hand. _This_ Commander was shooting to kill. _This_ Commander didn’t care that the victim was a _vod._

So 47 shot first.

It was to defend himself, but he was horrified at the act. His blaster dropped with Void’s. It wasn't a lethal shot, the medic made sure of that, only hitting Void’s shoulder; Void would certainly live if the crash didn’t kill them first, but 47 couldn’t find solace in that. He couldn’t stop the shock and  _ guilt _ from piercing through him.

He wasn't trained for this-- _ no _ clone was trained to shoot one of their own, but especially not a  _ medic _ . He couldn't block out those cries of pain, he couldn't find the will to look away as Void stumbled back and fell, holding their shoulder. He was supposed to help, it took so much to stop himself from doing so.

He knew he shouldn't care in this moment; he was only following their initial orders, trying to protect his Jedi. As far as the Republic was concerned, Void was a traitor and 47 did his duty. But the fact remained: 47 still cared about Void. Even as he followed the motions--grabbing his own blaster, moving forward, kicking their blaster even further from them this time--he swore it, he cared about them.

He staggered back toward the cockpit, trying to at least keep himself on his feet despite the now-constant rumbling of the ship. He kept his shaky aim on the Commander’s fallen body until he left their gaze.

He almost fell into the pilot’s chair when he returned. He wanted more than anything to take a moment to process it, but he forced his body to continue moving. He had to keep moving if he was to keep the ship somewhat stable. The ship was already on a quick spiral downwards. At the very least, he had to make sure they didn’t crash too close to the city.

He kept glancing over his shoulder as he tried to manage the controls, still watching for Void. Each time, he caught a glimpse of the barely-conscious Jedi. One more shot and Selinn would surely die, assuming he wouldn't die in this state already.

47 hesitated as another thought rose: one more shot, and Void would likely be killed too. Whatever Order 66 was already put Void in danger if they failed, but to be so damaged as well? No one would spend any more time or resources trying to heal this easily-replaceable clone.

No. 47 took in a sharp breath, forcing himself to keep working. He wouldn’t let that happen. He was sure he could get a decent crash-landing if the controls Void shot weren’t entirely broken. He would save both of them, a desperate voice insisted, he had to.

But he could already hear the other’s footsteps return to the entrance.

47 let go of the controls and turned in time to face them, still shaking as he pulled out his blaster. The Commander already had theirs out, though they were more unsteady, holding the larger weapon with only one hand. Neither had time to falter, but only one was sure to shoot the other.

It was in this moment that the medic had to make his decision.

“I’m sorry, Void.”

**Author's Note:**

> >:]
> 
> like i said in the tags, i might fuck around and make this a multi-chapter fic (which i would use to explain why/how 47's chip didn't activate) but as of rn? it's undecided!!! btw, thank u if u read through my dumb oc shit. it really means the world to me :D
> 
> if ur interested in following me im @transoka on tumblr!


End file.
